Extermination
by WeirdsBestFriend
Summary: When someone injects 2-D with posion at a concert one night, he begins to hallucinate a mysterious figure. But this hallucination wants him dead, can the band save him before its too late or will the darkness win?
1. Someone

**Extermination **

_"..I'm useless..but not for long, the future is comin' on.." _

_Quote: 2-D, from song:Clint Eastwood_

Chapter 1- **Someone**

_' Keep on a rockin' me baby..' _

Everyone smiled in the giant blue tour bus, even Murdoc, although it was slightly evil, as the familiar song came on the radio. No one particularly _enjoyed_ the song, but it was just a musical piece that they all had heard many of times.

Russel smiled and turned his head to the row next to him where 2-D nodded his head to the beat

" Okay, 2-D it! " Russel yelled over the blasting music.

2-D smiled and gave out a small giggle. Even though during the week, and well, most of the time at there home, they were at there necks, ready to kill on another, it was at the time of when they were going to their concerts that they all loosened up and started actually being some-what nice to each other.

" Just a keep on rockin' me baby! " 2-D sang along with the song, doing as what Russell enjoyed calling '2-D'ing it. '

" Oi! Change this rubbish! " Murdoc yelled smirking.

" Aw come on! The song is being 2-D'd right now man! " Russel yelled over at Murdoc who was at the back of the bus with his feet on the seat row in front of him, arms crossed along his chest defiantly.

Murdoc rolled his eyes but he couldn't deny that the lead singer still had a pretty good set of pipes and could most likely make any song, boring or sappy sound pretty darn cool. Well, no one could actually deny _that_ fact really..

As the song went over, and 2-D's little warm up for the concert ahead ended, they pulled up right at the back of the dark building. It was night time of course, the only time a rock concert could be held properly, while the full moon made Murdoc even _more_ evil then usual. Last time 2-D asked him if he was a werewolf or a vampire and the only reply he ever got was a slap across the face.

2-D still didn't know the answer, but he also knew not to ask the question any more. It was obviously something Murdoc didn't enjoy talking about.

Back in the current time however, Noodle smiled and jumped up, thrusting her fist in the air and gave out a few happy Japanese words, she ran out of the bus quickly and obviously excited over the thought of another concert.

" Here I go! " She yelled once outside of the bus.

Russel gave out a laugh and stood up, walked out of the bus, and jumped to the ground. 2-D raised an eyebrow as the entire bus groaned in relief and sat up a little higher off the ground after the vast amount of weight jumped off which was also known as Russel.

Murdoc gave out a short snort in humor and grumbled as he got to his feet, off the bus, 2-D smiled looking out the window at the other three band members silhouette entering the building, he quickly lurched up to his feet, and slipped going down the stairs. He smiled and gave a short nervous laugh at his own clumsiness and stood up after shaking the feeling of slight humiliation and pain.

The bus driver just sighed as he closed the doors to the bus with a roll of his own eyes.

The band member however, stood up recovering from the fall and walked into the concert building, looking around he just saw a lot of guys in black and white with little bluetooths and communicators in there ears, the spiral cords that the singer loved so much to play with on the phone that the band had at home, were all tucked into there shirts.

2-D decided that they all must of been there bodyguards.

He smiled at the thought that they were actually getting famous. Well..they've _been _famous for a while now but it didn't matter to him, everytime he thought about it, he just _had_ to smile.

I mean come on, _him_, Stu Pot, was actually _famous_!

" Ay! Faceache, get ova' 'ere! " Murdoc yelled by a crowd of many guards.

The lead singer of the Gorillaz opened his eyes a little wider in surprise and looked Murdocs way, he then nodded and walked over, he noticed that all the guards were in the front, ready to take on anything.

Or were they?

" Yeah, I want two more guards on the left, that's where the singer is gonna stand, he's usually the one who will get attacked if any of them do.." A guard who seemed to be in charge demanded loudly.

" A-attacked? " 2-D murmured in his british accent.

" Don't worry D, we don't even need any guards, no one really wants to attack us! It's _precautions_ man. " Russel assured him with a small smile.

" P-Precautions! R-Roight! "

" Hey! You guys are on in _ten_! " A man with a clip board yelled out from somewhere the band couldn't exactly see very well.

" Yes! ooh! I heard this is gonna be the biggest concert of the _year_! And it's _our _concert! " Noodle yelled.

" Where'd you get that info? " Russel asked her with a scratch of his head under his red hat.

" Myself! "

It went quiet as Murdoc snorted once and shook his head. Murdoc took in a gust of air and let it out as he tapped the heel of his boot on the hard, dirty gray, concrete ground.

" Your on in five! Start gettin' to the stage _now_! "

The body guards all nodded like little remote control robots at once and took one step forward and then another, quicker this time. Just like soldiers now..

They all went down a cold hall with many large holes that almost looked like caves in the side. 2-D, still a tiny bit paranoid about the guards comment, looked around nervously as he continuously bit a nail noisly. It was a nervous habit that he had, had since he was just five years old.

Murdoc punched the singers arm and 2-D immediately stopped, took a deep breath and let his arm fall down to his side in an attempt to calm himself down.

" Nofinks out there..Nofings out 'dere.." 2-D whispered to himself quietly.

The cool, rough hand that grabbed 2-D's upper arm and slammed him into the wall suddenly though, almost gave him yet another dent and almost knocked him unconcious, however, he stayed awake. Even if he had rather been asleep through the traumatic event.

" GET HIM! " A guard screamed, the voice ringed through the singers ears and hit his brain full force.

But thats not what 2-D payed attention to, all he could see was the persons face in slow motion.

The dark hair blurred with the pale skin and the black shirt blurred with the dark wall.

A small jolt of pain seized his upper arm and without 2-D even noticing it, he screamed out in pain, and tried to move his arm to put a hold on his arm where he felt the pain but the mystery person still held him tight, arms together to his side

He felt two things at once suddenly, and both were not exactly what he wished to feel, one was two pairs of bodyguards crash into the form, and number two, was himself going full force into the wall behind him.

With a suck of air he tried to crawl out of the small hole-like place in the wall.

" 2-D-san! Are you alright! " Noodle yelled as she helped 2-D up to his feet.

" Mm..Y-Yeah," 2-D replied clearly shaken.

" Yo! What's that sticken' outta yo' _arm_ man? " Russel yelled eyeing 2-D's limb carefully with a slightly disturbed look.

" W-Wot? " 2-D asked and turned his head to look at where the pain had been shooting into him not too long before.

The young singer gasped as he saw the huge needle sticking out of his arm, which had clearly been injected into him by the criminal who had grabbed him in the first place.

A bodyguard began shouting for some medical help.

" No! No! NO! We'll be late fo' the show! He'll be _fine _anyway! " Murdoc yelled as he grabbed the needle and jerked it out of 2-D's flesh. " Look! It ain't that difficul' to take a needle out of a bloody arm! "

" Ow! " 2-D screamed and grabbed his arm protectively. " Now why'd you do that Muds? " continuing to scream.

" Did 'ya want it stickin' outta 'ya arm like that? "

" Noo.."

" Awright then! "

Murdoc grabbed him roughly by the arm where the needle had been, careless as always, and dragged him the _rest_ of the way to the stage. But even though the criminal was gone, 2-D felt like he was _still_ being hurt by him somehow.

Of course he wasn't there physically beating him to a bloody pulp or anything, but 2-D still felt like something..just something..wasn't..exactly right.

**ALRIGHT! What could ever be wrong with everyone favorite little singer from the Gorillaz? WHAT WILL HAPPEN? What was that needle sticking out of his arm? Who was that guy? Why is Murdoc being such an A-hole? Find out some of the answer, NEXT CHAPTER! Just make sure to..REVIEW! **


	2. Odd

**Extermination **

_"..I'm useless..but not for long, the future is comin' on.." _

_Quote: 2-D, from song:Clint Eastwood_

Chapter 2- **odd**

**2-D's P.O.V**

The numbing silence was all that I heard as I went inside Kong studios. No one was there of course, except maybe for some zombies and stuff, but they didn't eat much.

I smiled slightly at my own joke in my head. Didn't each much..only brains!

But my head was actually my problem right then, it was starting to ache and my stomach was starting to churn. I figured it must of been one of my migraines coming on as I walked inside and got a glass of cold water first thing, ready to take my pills.

" I don' know who you can drink that stuff dullard! You know that fish crap in tha' stuff? " Murdoc yelled as I filled the glass half-way, I didn't really need_ too_ much.

I only need one swig before the pills, one when I had the pills in my mouth to get them down, and then another few swigs after the pills to get the taste that they left behind there trail of relief for my head.

" I don' really like it eitha', but I _haf'_ to take it fo' my pills. " I told him as I fumbled around in the cabinet that was over the stove, it looked like an ordinary cabinet but it was actually stuffed and crammed to the top with all kinds of medicine.

Some for simple headaches that the others might would get like ordinary people, some cold and flu medication, a thermometer, a band aid box, a peroxide bottle, eye droppers, and about eight bottles of over the counter sleeping aids pills for when you get sick and can't sleep, and a pretty good sized container of everyday vitamins.

Mine, the special bottle that was labeled for migrains, was up front.

I took the yellow, orange bottle with the prescription sticker on the front and child proof lid. Sometimes even _I_ couldn't take the lid off and I would have to get Murdoc, Russel, or Noodle to do it. Which was completely embarrassing..especially when Murdoc did it because he wouldn't even spill the pills on the floor or anything..

He felt..almost bad for me..I could just tell, he knew that I needed them real bad and he's seen me when I haven't taken them. It ain't pretty. One time he actually did take all my meds and hid them, since then, he hasn't ever done it, and has never even complained when I ask him to open the lid for me.

The most embarrassing thing in the world to me, is when theres something so badly wrong with you, that even _Murdoc _is sympathetic towards you...thats just..horrible..

I put my hand on the lid and pushed it down as I tried to twist it. Every time though it was futile, I sighed and looked at in defeat.

" Aww..." i sighed as I put a hand to my head and scratched the hair underneath my palm in a defeated and confused gesture.

" Need some help 2-D? " A voice asked from behind me.

I saw Noodle there with a big smile on her face as usual.

" Yeah.." I nodded and gave her the bottle.

And before I could even blink, she had opened the bottle, popped exactly two pills out and had them reached out to me.

I smiled at her and gratefully took the pills two pills and the bottle that went along with it.

She smiled back but then I saw it falter as I took a drink out of my glass. The pills went down easy and I was thankful for it, sometimes they liked to get stuck in my throat down the way.

" Are you sure that your okay from..you know when-"

" I'm fine! Don' worry abou' me! " I said with a smile on my face.

" Okay.." Noodle said in her worried tone still.

I smiled back at her and stretched my arms out above my head as I walked down the hallway to my room.

" Go' night 2-D-san! " I heard Noods yell to me in one last attempt to talk.

" Good nigh' Noods! " I yelled back as I entered my room and closed the door behind me.

I smiled to myself as I yawned once again and got into bed without even changing into any kind of night clothes or even stripping down to a pair of boxers.

That attack had really freak me out and made shaky and tired ever since. On stage I could barely even get a full sentence to the crowd as I walked on and I heard the millions of screams of excitement meet my ears. I finally got myself together by the time we had to play our first song, but still..I hid it..I hid the fact that I was 100% petrified of getting shot on the spot from the stage!

If I had gotten stabbed..who knows what else could of gone wrong that night?

Everytime I closed my eyes, it just seemed like..that guy..was right there in front of my face! I sighed, trying not to think about it. But what had been that needle that was in my arm? I needed to just listen to Murdoc..it was probably nothing..just nothing at all..nothing, nothing, nothing..

I closed my eyes as I sunk down, softer and softer, into my bed. Getting more and more relaxed..if I got myself too worked up, then I would just cause a migraine of some sort..

" Nothing..nothing..noth.." I murmured as I finally closed my eyes and started to drift to sleep.

" I can't hardly stand how _naive_ you are.."

I gasped, jerked myself up from my comfy pose, and looked around. Believe me, when your in a dark room, at night, with _no one_ in there, and you got attacked earlier _that _day, and suddenly you_ hear _a _voice_ while _thinking_ about some _physco_ who almost_ kidnapped_ you, your gonna be scared and a _little_ jumpy!

Unless your Murdoc..then you just have a shotgun by your side and you shot wildly at nothing..yep, that would be Murdoc for you...

" W-Who's there? " I asked out in the black abyss and squinted my eyes, trying to find some kind of focus on where the voice had emitted.

I tried to assure myself it was most likely all part of my wild imagination, and little _too_ many Zombie movies the past week, but I couldn't help but ponder if something _more_ was out there..not just a figment of my own crazy imagination!

" _You_ are. "

My eyes widened as looked around, jerking my head around madly. No, no this _had _to be real.

Right?

" Get 'way from me.." I whimpered.

" Well, then..you would just be getting away from.._ yourself._."

" That doesn' make any senses! " I yelled out back at the feminine voice.

" You can't even say sense right.." She, as I decided, made a tsk'ing sound and came into view more clearly as she moved infront of my window with the glowing of the moon lighting her face up and whole body up.

" So stupid..so very _very_.._pitiful_.." she whispered in the darkness.

I gulped and thought about screaming out for some help, I even thought about maybe getting the tiny 9mm gun that I had under my pillow for protection purposes.

" Wont work.."

My mouth dropped, I could feel my jaw strain to keep my mouth connected to the rest of my head and the coldness wrap around my teeth. Had she..had she just read my mind?

I looked at her and managed to get a few words to leave my mouth.

" How did you-"

" I know your thoughts before _you_ even do.."

" But...HEL-"

" Yelling for help wont work..I'm trying to explain that to you.."

My vocal cords were just about to scream out for help the rest of the way when she said those words..I felt as though I was beaten at being myself..I was beaten from my own private thoughts!

" Who- "

" -Am I? " She finished my sentence. " I'm you, I _told _you that _already_! " She sighed out and shook her head in frustration as she moved her way over to the side of my dark blue and black bed. She sat down and made a circle shape with her finger around the blanket that I was currently under.

" That doesn't-"

" Listen, I'm _you_, get _over_ it! "

I swallowed down another scream as one of her pale white fingers almost touched my only hand out from under the blankets.. I could_ feel_ the cold radiate off of her skin..

" I.I don' believe you! It's just me pills! I took the wrong ones or somefink! "

" You naive.._naive_ little boy..I'm not bad..I'm good, I'm here to _warn_ you.."

I had to recollect all of my thoughts together before I could even make a move or thought to talk back to her.

" W-Warn me? Abou' wha'? " I asked her getting even more nervous by the second.

I moved my foot around under the blanket awkwardly as she scootched up to get closer to me.

" About _everything_.."

" W-What're you talkin' abouh! " I yelled.

" Don't worry, if your too _dim_ to figure it out by tomorrow, I'll be there..I'll be right there-" She began and then cut off abruptly as she disappeared.

I turned my head to look around for any sign of her but she was gone..or was she?

"-to help you.." I heard her cold icy breath go into my ear and down my neck.

I gasped and turned my head to be met with her dark purple eyes, long black eyelashes, and black eyeliner tracing around her eyelids perfectly.

Then all I saw was her amazingly, dark red lips curl into a smile and vanish all at once. Her long blue-black hair that flowed so straight half-way down her back..the shinny, dark black boots that went all the way up to her knees with her dark skinny jeans tucked in and finally her midnight blue noodle strap tank top..so perfect, yet so.._horrible_ and.._terrifying_..

" I DON' WANT YER BLOODY 'ELP! " I screamed into the darkness, scared for my life.

I curled into the blanket and shivered, I tried to go to sleep, but all I could think of was..her.. or rather as the girl liked to put it..._myself_?

No..she was just a side-effect from my meds! Or maybe I even just took the _wrong_ meds! No matter _what_ the reason, I just had to remeber that it would all be gone..in the morning.

" STOP ALL DAT YELLING! STOP _ALL DAT **YELLING**_! " I heard Murdocs rough british voice demand all the way from his winnebago. The only thing that was important to him. Actually, it was _so_ important to him that we weren't even aloud to ride to the _concerts_ in it anymore..

" Sorry.." I whispered into my pillow as I finally shut my eyes to sleep..

**D**

The next morning I hardly even _remembered_ the visit from the woman who called herself _me_..

I shook my head if I even _began _to think of her. It was just creepy and..._unsettling_. And I don't know about most people but _I_ liked to start _my_ day settled, and calm. I would have enough time to be creeped out over Murdocs antics, and stressed out over new band rehearsals and schedules _later _in the day.

I started my day as I usually did though, doing morning routines such as taking showers and brushing teeth, getting dressed and putting on deodorant.

As soon as I was done with all the things I hated doing, I had failed health class all through school just to add, I walked out of my room and sat down at the kitchen table where Murdoc was sipping some orange juice with champagne in it and Russel was having steak and eggs for breakfast like usual.

I just picked up my phone that I had threw on the table last night after coming home from the concert and began going through my text messages and facebook updates.

" Mornin' 2-D, Murdoc, Russel! " I heard Noodle shout a she came in with another one of her japanese shirts on that none of us could read.

" Noods. " I said nodding my head and giving her a smile in a sort of a hello.

Russel waved a hand in her direction, not slowing down his intake on beef and Murdoc grumbled something as he took another gulp of alcoholic orange juice.

I sighed out loud not even noticing I was doing so as I came across a text from my mum. No one seemed to notice though.

" Great.." I grumbled under my breath.

I loved my mum to death but it was kind of..I don't know..a little.._embarassing, _you might put it as, when your mum texts you after _every single_ concert you went to. Asking if you were _'okay'_ and if I had _'fun'_.

Todays text read: " How's my baby doing? I heard you had a concert last night, or well..Murdoc actually posted it on his facebook wall..that and a couple of his.."_photos_"..anyway, I would appreciate a little _call_ this time, not a text back? Maybe I'm asking too much from a little _rockstar_! Well, anway, love as always! And remeber, your _never_ too old to _call your own mother_! "

I shook my head and smiled a little. Good ol' mum checking up after every concert..I hated it. But _still_, it was just what good mothers did right?

I made a mental note to make sure I texted her right after I had a little something to eat or drink..and after my pills..

I looked at the clock on the stove, it read a simple _' 9:13AM ' _

I was supposed to take my pills in twenty minutes..

" You know she doesn't care.."

I looked wide eyed in front of me and didn't dare turn around where I knew the voice was coming from. It was.._her..__again._

**Oh no! First update, and things are already starting to get good! Well.. _I_ think they are anyway..well, PLEASE REVIEW! **


	3. Trust

**Extermination**

_"..I'm useless..but not for long, the future is comin' on.."_

_Quote: 2-D, from song:Clint Eastwood_

Chapter 3- **Trust**

**2-D's P.O.V**

I didn't know how to exactly answer. I had to think of my situation first, something I rarely did but I had seemed to be doing more and more I talked out loud..my friends would either worry, excluding that from Murdoc, or they would think that I was insane! Well, Murdoc always told me that I was insane anyway though..but excluding Murdoc from just about everything, talking to her could not _possibly_ be the answer.

" You know she doesn't care..she doesn't care about you _or_ if you call ever even her back.. "

I had to answer..but how?

A sudden thought sprung into my head, which was a first in at least a few years...not the point though.

She could read my thoughts right? So I closed my eyes, and squinted as hard as I could even though there was no actual need. I guess I thought that if I tried forcing thoughts out of my mind, it would help in some kind of way. Besides, a lot of people in the zombie movies I had watched did a kind of forced expression when praying for their life. It just seemed appropriate to me.

Murdoc always said that sitting on fist and leaning back on my thumb would seem appropriate to me though..I didn't think of this small distraction however, I payed more attention to my current situation. A, ( perhaps psychotic?) hallucination that was looking at me with her dark, intimidating eyes.

_' Why would she tell me to call her then? ' _

" Are you seriously _that _stupid? " Her lips curled back into her cat like smile, I could almost see the whiskers come out of the dimples on her cheeks that formed when she smiled.

She took a step forward with a few clicks of her high heeled boots. She vanished in mist and reappeared beside me. She put a hand on my shoulder and leaned into my ear, put her lips close to the very skin of it and began whispering in my ear as she hung on me, just trying to accomplish something..

Was she trying to get into my head? No wait..that didn't make sense..she _was _in my head! So what was exactly going on? I was so confused that I could of sworn that steam was coming out of my ears from thinking so hard.

I tried to listen to her words as she spoke though, I had time later to think..if she ever left..

" She hates you..she wishes you were never born.." She turned on her heel and leaned her backside on the kitchen table.

No one seemed to notice her..no one seemed to make a comment or even glance towards where I saw the beautiful woman who claimed to be.._me_.

She kept her hands on the table behind her, gripping the side as she stood in a cool, unfazed stance.

" Listen, I'm trying to _help you_..just _listen _to me..She knows that it's her own _duty_ to just check up on you, she _knows _you would suspect something was off if she didn't check on her only son, Stuart Tusspot, or _Stu Pot_, either way you prefer to put it. "

I was surprised for a moment, taken back by her accusations. I looked at her in disbelief. Was she...could she be telling the-? No, no she was _not even real_!

" Oh, I'm real, I'm as real as the hair on your head and_ feet _connected to your ankles Stuart. I'm realer then _you_ even are.."

I looked down at my feet, slightly scared that maybe they were gone. I was even maybe, _hoping_ they were gone so that her statment would prove that she was _not_ real at all. They were, in fact, there though.

" You just have to _give in _to me Stuart, listen to what I have to say! Now you don't have to _agree_ with it at all, not at all, but the thing is, is_ I'm _your best friend. Actually, your _only_ friend. Just _give in _to me, give in and let me tell you what the _whole truth actually.. is_..."

My mouth opened slightly, I didn't know what to say! The whole truth? The whole truth..man, I have to be honest, I really didwant to know what the-No! What was i thinking? I couldn't just give in to a _hallucination_! But still..her words..they almost made me want to give in..almost made me want to..say_ yes_..

I forgot that the others were still there, still sitting around me, close and in earshot and I began to speak. My mouth opened and started to form words before I even gave a second thought, but then again, according to most people, when did I_ ever _do that?

" The whol' truth? " I asked out loud.

I realized my mistake and I snapped my jaw closed, and then I opened it slightly again. Oh man..

Murdoc had his drink raised to his lips but had frozen during the act, his eyes were now glued to me in a confused manner. Russel turned his head away from the food, it still stooped low though. A piece of steak fell of his face during the awkward silence.

Then Noodle, I didn't really see her face but I could tell..just_ feel_ the odd look she was giving me at that moment...right then.

" Sorry.." I whispered as I let my head fall down to look at my feet with a small whimper.

" 2-D, man, have you taken yo' pills yet today? " Russel asked finally after a minute, thinking that maybe I was getting a migrain and I was just starting to see hallucinations from the pain or something.

None of them exactly knew what a migrain was like on account that one, they never have had one, and two, I've never told them about them. The only thing they knew for sure was that youneeded some pills if you startin getting one, and that they were very painful. But that's pretty much it.

" Noo.." I whispered honestly.

That was the worst thing too admitt too..'cause now I _knew_, that this_ hallucination..._it wasn't just some kind of side effect..it wasn't some kind affect from wrong drugs..no it..it was just..there? What could she _possibly_ be from?

Was my mental state starting to really slip? Was I supposed to just give in to-

My thoughts were cut like a knife as soon as I heard a clank and two things tap against something else. It was a glass of ice water and two pills tapping against the table in front of me.

I looked up at Noodle, and watched as she nodded her head as in signal for me to take them.

" Take 'em faceache, your acting all strange without 'em..more then usual.." Murdoc said while taking a drink of his morning dose of alcohol.

I was worried though. What would happen if I took them? Would I just become even _more_ messed up? I didn't want to reveal the hallucinations to anyone just yet..but what was I supposed to do? If I didn't take them..I might get a migraine too! That would be..bloody horrible!

But what if the hallucination _really was _a side effect? I still tried to grab a string of last minute hope on the idea that, that was perhaps would it was. Would the hallucinations become worse?

I had an idea, when the woman stopped appearing, I would take the pills, then I would definietly know that if she came back, it was all caused by the pain killers!

It all made perfect sense to me at the time, it made absolute, wonderful, perfect sense in my little mind.

I shook my head and looked away.

" Dude, yo, take 'em 2-D, or were gonna force 'ya. "

Say it was the stress, say it was just the morning slugishness, whatever you want, but I knew for a fact it must of been a reason to why i felt so..odd.

It was weird, I didn't feel right. It felt like someone..soemone had taken control of me. Someone had just taken me and spun my head out of control. Someone took my brain and just squished it until I could no longer think.

" They don't _really_ care..none of them care about your health you know.." The woman whispered licking her lips at the end and gave a one short laugh and took in a breath, her eyes half closed as she looked at 2-D.

" _They..just want you to..shut..up.._" Each word sliced 2-D's heart exactly one time.

I looked at her panicked, I wanted to shout out to leave me alone, but then that would give away to the band that something was obviously wrong. And I still wanted to ask her a few questions..not later..now.

So what else could I do but just.._give in _to the band?

I made a standing up wall next to the pills, and slid them off the table into a cupped hand. Without even using a drink to help them go down, I put both of them in my mouth at the same time and swallowed them as soon as they hit my tongue.

I didn't even take the time to wash the revolting after-taste. I just wanted out of there as soon as possible, without being questioned.

I walked out, leaving the rest of the band in my trail.

" So you'll give in to them..but when it comes to _me_.." The woman said as she walked next to me.

She looked so real..so..life-like..I could hear her boot heals click along the hard floor, I could here her slow cold breath, I could see the rising of her chest and pumping of her legs..

Was it just the others who were delusional? Not me?

" That's exactly it! Finally! You have figured out something today! " She yelled.

" W-Wot? " I asked her as I stepped into the elevator.

I was almost used to her company by now, she had been standing alongside me for almost 15 minutes now. After a while you ujust have to start and accept things..

" I'm real! The others are the ones _delusional! I _am _you_, how can I possibly not exist? "

" But..But.."

" Look, you said it yourself..after a while..you just have to.._give in_. "

" Give in to what! ? "

" Give in to me, listen to what I have to say Stu..just listen! I told you, you don't have to agree with it all.."

I looked at her for a minute. I stared into her deep purple eyes and watched her full dark red lips curl into some sort of oddly placed smile.

"..What do you 'ave to say? "

She smiled and gave another _"one-short-laugh"_.

As the elevator doors opened, she walked next to me, obviously taller by at least a foot and opened the door to my room for me, a gesture of politeness? Funny, she had the same smile that Murdoc always gave me after saying how smart I was..I shrugged as I went inside my own room and sat on the bed yet again.

She gave a weird laugh this time, not one like before, a sort of one in her throat..one that sounded almost..like an evil giggle..

She sttod before me almost like some kind of dictator, pacing back and forth, not taking long to find the words she wanted use.

" Stu, listen to me alright? "

I looked at her, eyes the only things raising.

" I want to explain to you one simple thing at a time, I can't explain everything right now..no, not today. Examples lack within such speech. "

She turned towards me as I raised my head and followed her movement across the floor.

" Stu, I'm going to explain to you why..just _why_.." She started after a moment or two. " Why you should give in..to _me_. Completley..you just need to put all your trust in me.."

She gave me a seductive look as she licked her lips and came sliding over next to me. It made me a little uncomfortable to be honest. Yet, I still listened. I had promised her right?

She put a hand on my face. " Now why..why do you think your friends tell you to take your pills? "

She seemed to be waiting for an answer so I looked around, a little nervous about what to answer exactly.

" W-Wa'ell, I 'fink it's because they..they want to make sur' that I don' get a migraine or somefink' " I answered honestly with a nod of my head.

She gave a laugh as if to say _" I can't believe you right now. " _

I looked at her a little confused in her ways. What was I exactly missing here?

" No, Stu, No, they tell you take them because they don't want to _deal _with you when you have a migrain.."

I looked into her eyes, searching for deciet anywhere in them. I was usually pretty good at being able to understand others emotions through there eyes...well..usually anyway.

I suddenly had a flashback from earlier today, at the table in the kitchen.

_"Take 'em faceache, your acting all strange without 'em..more then usual.." _

" So then..he said that because.." I whispered in more of a question then statement form. Just to check if what I was thinking was even possible..

"-_Because_ he didn't want to _deal_ with you later.."

" So then Russel sai' he was goin' ta _make_ me take the pills because.."

" Exactly.."

I looked at her, horrified by the sudden news. Was all this really true? Could she be really and truly telling me these things without there being any doubt in her mind at all! ?

" Stu, why do you think Murdoc just pulled the needle out of your arm without even a sweat or conscious on his mind after it? " She asked me suddenly after a moment of pure, awkward silence in the closed room.

" I don' know..not any mo'.." I whispered to her.

Before I had just thought that Murdoc must of knew or must of **_really_** and _**truly **_thought that no harm could of come or would come from that needle, but now? Now that she told me all this? I wasn't sure anymore.

She gave me a sick smile, one with disgusting pleasure. I had nothing to say to it though.

" It's because none of them care if you even shrivel up and die in this room right now.."

I didn't respond for a moment, sucking all this new knowledge in..

" Is..Is all this true? " I asked her humbly.

" Of course it is my sweet Stu.._you _are _me_, why would I do anything but _protect _myself from the hurt of others..I just seem to be the part of you with more keen of an eye for those around you..I can sense things better then anyone really can.."

" I don't know what to think anymo'.." I whispered shaking my head my elbows on my knees, arms up, and now supporting my head..

" Why do you think Murdoc hit you in the face with that car bumper? Why do you think he risked your life a second time and never even gave so much as an _apology_! ? " She asked seriously.

" I don' know! "

" Well I know..I know every well! "

I shook my head. " N-No..there my f-friends! "

" Really? Are they really? "

" Y-"

She gave me a look with her eyebrows raised.

I looked at her, stopping my talking and then gave her a questioning look as I shook my head from side to side slowly. In formed a perfect questionable _'no'_.

" See? Your doing all bby yourself..agreeing with me is just good logic..you know Stu, your not as dumb as you seem..sometimes. Agreeing with me is just.." She stopped for a moment as she walked slowly over to me and gave me cat-like smile. "-the best descion you will ever make in your life."

I swallowed hard, and tried to clesr my throat from the sobs that were coming on. How could I of missed this? She had to be telling the truth though..she had to be.

She sat down and put a hand on my shoulder.

"..and what is the point? What is the point in trying to stand anymore? What exactly is the point? If you believe what I say now..why would you not listen to the rest? "

She paused for a breif moment again and gave a blank look for a second in front of her. She turned back to me and rested her head on my shoulder, tickiling my neck with her nose. She breathed in and gave a surprising cold breath out onto my neck. I felt her eyelashes lap at my neck as she batted them and finally closed them for a while.

" Stu..just give in to me..

completely..I can give you the insight on what you have missed for so long...everything that you have misinterpreted, and thought of in the wrong way..I can show you the entire truth..let you live in only truth. Let you live in utter.._sublime_. "

I looked around the room for a moment and swallowed yet again. " There not my friends.."

" No..I am.."

" Your my friend.."

" Your only friend Stu.." She whispered in her sweet cold voice, as she traced my jaw line with the tip of her finger. She raised her head to touch my cheek with her nose as she spoke, eyes closed in her seductive ways.

I was so confused, I felt like some dog that was being kicked in between the dog-house and the front door of an air conditioned house..or maybe like a zombie going from being alive to being dead, to being half-dead and half-alive.

I was in some sort of place between hell and purgatory..it was a place where no one wanted to be.

" Give in Stu..just give in..it's so easy..so simple.."

I twiddled my fingers in my lap and closed my eyes slowly. I took in a shaky breath and turned my head to look at into her deep purple eyes of some kind of determined mind-frame set in them.

" I..I" I whispered.

She gave a smile, she could read my thoughts before even I knew what I was gong to say next..

"-Give in. " She finished for me.

**WOOHOO! Updation! THANK YOU for ALL the reviews guys! It means a lot to me! And as long as you keep the reviewing going, I will keep the updating going! Next chapter will be up soon! (: **


	4. Nothingness

**Extermination**

_"..I'm useless..but not for long, the future is comin' on.."_

_Quote: 2-D, from song:Clint Eastwood_

Chapter 4- **Nothingness**

**2-D's P.O.V**

I was left alone. All alone in my room, not even the hallucination was there. As soon as she knew I had given in, she had left. I laid on the bed shortly after she had left and cried.

I did not sob, I did not wail, I did not whine, I did not whimper. No, I just sat and let fresh, salty tears roll down my face as I layed straight on my bed. The covers didn't cover me, I didn't take my shoes off. Everything a bed was supposed to be used for, was now being broken.

The only right thing I was currently doing was just laying there.

But then again..did I _ever_ do anything right? I was just a..screw up perhaps? A nancy as Murdoc loved to put it. I was a Dullard, a pain in the arse. Nothing more then a nuisance.

" Oh stop your _crying_ would you? "

I didn't even flinch as I heard her feminine, cold voice yet again reach my ears. It had only been five minutes and she was already back to open cuts even wider.

" Well it was much more.._amusing_..when you jumped and got all scared at my voice..it was almost _cute_ you know.."

I stayed silent, eyes half closed as I watched the celling fan's blades all merged together to make one giant circle.

She rolled her eyes, gave an exasperated sigh and disappeared. For now. I was ready at any time for her to re-appear.

I brushed the tears off my face slowly and took a breath in. But no matter _what_ I did, my cheeks just would get wet all over again. I couldn't stop it.

She re-appeared just like I knew she would. She was on all fours as if she were some sort of dog next to me. I didn't even so much as turned my head to look ather, instead I just looked out of the corner of my eye.

But that was the good thing, she couldn't even tell I was looking at her at all. Or..could she? She was.._me_..right?

" 2-D, stop your crying, no body cares if cry, nobody will come and _"save you" _no one cares, no one loves. " She smirked as she took a small step forward with one knee and one palm.

I finally turned my whole head over at her and gave her a long sorrowful expression.

" Oh don't worry my little baby.._I_ still love you..just no one _else_ does..who cares about _them_ when you can have _me _though.._forever_? "

I gave out a whimper as she traced my jaw line with the tip of her finger like she always did. She sat back down normally, and leaned over to me. She put her head on ym chest and breathed out contently.

" Oh but what's the point? " She whispered.

" The poin' in wha'? " I asked her quietly.

" To love anymore. Why not hate? Or be sorrowful at least. "

" Wha' do you mean? " I asked her, as I sat up a little, leaning back on my elbows now.

She took in a breath and stretched her arms above her head as she sat up also.

" I'm saying to show no love to your friends anymore of course! Why should you? They hate you, it's time that they actually saw that you too, can hate back. "

" Can hate back? I..I don' want to be mean.." I whispered, I didn't have the strength to talk in a full voice anymore. I was still to shaken.

She sighed out, and rolled her eyes, but then she put her sly grin back on her face.

" Alright, you don' have to be mean..just ignore..ignore them, show no remorse. Be blank. Be nothing to them. Finally they will get the message, they will understand that you have figured out that they hate you and they will think of you smarter then even before. They will be blown away, flustered." She replied.

I gave no reply but instead looked away.

" Don't you want to get back at them? " She asked after a moment.

I looked at her and nodded once in a slow manner. Unsure if it was really what I wanted.

" Well then you show them up! You show them how much _smarter_ you are! You show them that you _understand_ and don't _care_! Ignore, don't speak. stay away, be nothing. Just be blank. "

" I am nothing, I am blank, I will ignore, I do not speak.." I murmurred to her.

" Good boy..and _maybe_..if you do this right, then maybe..just _maybe_, I will share some _more_ insight on what I have been noticing today..I think you would like to hear it. "

I gave her a look of shock and then swallowed, did I really want to know? Of course I did! She had been right, so far about, _everything_! Why would she _not_ be right about something else?

The door to my room suddenly swung open and hit the wall as it was forced to become the entrance of someones way.

**No ones P.O.V**

" Ay! Dullard, we got a rehearsal and _you_ need to be _at it_! _**Pronto**_! " Murdoc screamed.

He took a step in the room, his boots squeaking quietly as he saw 2-D's half closed eyes, and shut tight mouth.

" Oh, so now you not _speaking_ eh? " Murdoc asked clearly frustrated.

2-D gave no reply, he was blank, he nothing, he was quiet, he was done. He gave in to her, he would listen. He wanted the truth, and he wanted it all right then.

The only way to get the truth? Was to do what she said. Be nothing, do nothing, say nothing, live in nothing.

Murdoc walked quickly over to the younger blue haired singer and stood over him with his hands on his hips in a flustered way.

2-D looked at him, but nothing was there. Nothing but the sadness, nothing but misery in those dark eyes. Nothing, _nothing_, no more, not _anything_.

Murdoc stopped all his thinking and took a step back in his mind.

Murdoc_ knew_ that expression, it was all to familiar. He had seen the same expression in his own eyes at one time. When he was five, his father had beat him for the first time. It gave him a whole new out-look on life.

A bad one.

It showed him how cruel the world could be, how miserable life was. How things could only get worse. It was the look of new values. New insight. Everything, so new and cruel.

It was the sorest spot you could hit Murdoc with. His past.

Murdoc looked in 2-D eyes, and he opened his mouth slightly.

The bassists expression softened significantly as he swallowed. " 2-D, 'erm..all you..alright then? " Murdoc asked getting at least four flashbacks a minute.

2-D gave no reply still, but instead looked away as he gripped the blankets that he sat on until his hands were white and red from clenching them so tightly.

Murdoc had no idea what to do, he actually felt bad for him for once. Something wasn't right and Murdoc knew it.

" Hey..faceache? A-Answer me man. " Murdoc said as he plopped himself down beside the singer. The blue haired man just stared forward, not even so much as twitching a finger in acknowledgment.

" W-We got a practice you know..." Murdoc said as he twiddled his thumbs nervously.

The older man looked over at the man next to him and gave a look of some-what aggravation, but mostly, it was the aggravation that Murdoc felt because of his friend slowly dying inside and he just had sit and watch.

" What's been eating ya lately faceache? "

No reply.

" 2-D, if you p!ssed off at me again, just tell me! Don't play these games! "

Still no answer.

" Listen you Dullard! Either tell me whats wrong, or get out of yer' room and get to tha' rehearsal! "

2-D ignored, he was nothing, he was nothing..

" Ar' you runnin' a fever again or somethin'! ? Did you tak' too _many_ pills! ? "

2-D finally stood up, gave no glance back and walked out the door, shutting it behind him.

Murdoc sat with an awed and shocked expression, 2-D had said nothing. He had done nothing. He was..of..utter _nothingness_..

**Okay! Kind of short, but that's because the next chapter are gonna get a little longer and are gonna be more action, mystery, and tragedy filled! (: Please review! (: **


	5. Evaluation

**Extermination**

_"..Give up..if you wanna survive...What's the matter with me?..."_

_" ..It's funny..till your left to kill yourself.." _

_Both Quotes: 2-D, from song:Latin Simone_

Chapter 5- _Evaluation_

**2-D's P.O.V**

They knew not to bother me. I guess Murdoc told them to just leave me alone because as soon as I left my room, and had gotten to the roof, no one interrupted me.

They didn't care enough to check on me. They hated me. They couldn't _stand _me. They could probably do practice better without me...

" Yes..they most likely can. "

I brought my knees to my chest and closed my eyes. Cleching them as hard as I could, I couldn't take much more of all of this. Her voice flowed calmly like a river but the words she used were like the sharp penetrating rocks that some times caused rapids.

"..You now it's all your own fault right? "

I gulped and then looked into her eyes. Deep and penetrating. They were like pools of breath-taking beauty beyond all imagine. It was the beauty in them that held nothing. She was beautiful, yet they held such pain..such horrible hope and _truth_. They were honest eyes, one that I knew could shed nothing of any lower class then golden honest tears.

" Leave me alone.." I whispered, I wanted to be alone. Be gone and away from all this. Be away from what I knew the truth was, and the truth was _her_, in mortal form.

If Murdoc knew I was actually making _this _much sense..well, he never would find about it anyway.

She scoffed and stood next to me, but as I turned, all I could see was one of the black shiny boots in a determined, stiff position.

I moved my head back to the on-going fields of graves, looking at the sun that seemed to be positioned just right so that it shined down on a little section of graves for young children. I had went to those graves one time when Murdoc yelled at me to go find something interesting to do other then _'harassing'_ him.

" Stu, it's _all_ your _own_ fault that_ everyone_ hates you. _They have a right_ to hate you. They _should_ hate you. " She spoke in a sickeningly calm voice as she spoke, making her words seem more true then life its self.

" I thoug' you were my frien'. " I replied softly, letting the breeze move my words around in the wind.

I could hardly care anymore. Everything was messed up! I was like..in some sort of _paradox_..yet, I_ knew_ it was the _truth_..I had to _stick with it_..I could adapt,_ right_?

" I _am_! _That's _why I'm trying to _help_ you _understand_ that you are _worthless_.."

" Wo'thless.."

" That's right..._worthless_, "

When I looked over again she was gone again. I shook my head and looked at my hands. " Wo'thless.."

Is that not what Murdoc had called me only about a few weeks ago?

I heard the beat of a band playing in harmony. But there was no soul to it. There was no song being sung. It was just the band playing together, and that's what really made me upset. Knowing that no one cared enough about me, to get me down from here. To even _check_ on me. Or at least even _try_ to find me..

Someone usually always checked up on me when I wasn't feeling right..sometimes when my pills were just getting to me more then usual, or I felt sick from them, or even if I just had a small fever _cold_! Some one.._some_ one _always_ checked one me...

But it was probably just as she had said._.myself_ said..they knew I would of suspected something was up if they _hadn't_ checked on me before. But now.._now_ they just didn't _care_..

They just don't _care_ now. Now, _they knew _that _I knew_ that they hate me, and they don't care..they probably _enjoy_ it.

_"Te' probably **enjoy** the pai' they're causin' meh." _I thought to myself silently.

The song brought tears to my eyes, wishing I was there to sing along and occasionally get the pat on the back from Russel if he thoguht I did good or those words of encouragment from Noodle and Russel, the smiles on there faces if I did a note better then even usual, it was all fake!

No of it had ever been real. Murdoc probably just pitied me (for once) when he had put a second dent in my head. He probably just felt so bad for me that he invited me to help him set up his newest band idea.

I tried to sing along to the song, my voice flowed without any sad emotion and it made it sound even sadder then it ever had for some reason.

"..Tomorrow..tomorrow comes today.."

The words flowed easily and were so soft that I thought those might of been my final words.

"..yeah yeah yeah..I'll pay..when tomorrow..tomorrow, comes today.."

" Your understanding now aren't you? " She whispered in my ear as she re-appeared. " They don't want you..they don't need you.."

" I'll pay..when tomorrow..tomorrow comes today.."

She put a hand on my shoulder and knelt down beside me. " I love you 2-D, I really do, but you don't even know my name..you don't know what to call me do you? "

I looked blankly at the fields of death and all there lovely grace of tragedy. Noodle had always loved when I had said that..so she said. She probably had always thought of that quote stupid and ignorant. She most likely thoguht anything I said was stupid, didn't make sense, and was completly useless.

No sense..

" Well Stu.." She gave a dark giggle and then sat down beside me, closed her eyes and talked in that enticing voice, so seductive..her lips touched my ears as she talked. " You can call me Som.."

" S-Som.." I whispered back.

" Yes Stu? "

I did not speak. I did not move. I just closed my eyes as I felt the wind blow my hair around like some sort of rag doll.

" You know..you've done such an excellent job at listening so far..there's just one more thing I think you should do for me..for yourself really.."

I let her replace her hands on my shoulders and grip them firmly as she kneeled on her knees and wrapped her neck around so that her head was next to mine, looking out at the fields.

" I need you to do one more tiny favor..I want you to realize something..realize that this band no longer needs you.."

" I realized' tha' a whil' ago.." I told her back in a hushed voice still.

" Good..good..then you also realize that you should move away from here..move somewhere else..where you can be alone..no one will have to put up with you any longer..Stu, I understand how ignorant you are, how incredibly unimportant you are to this universe. I will care for you..I promise this..I will show you the way everything works..I will be there for you..this people could never understand you the way I do Stuart.."

" Move where? " I asked, I gived up. Anything she said was like words threaded with gold to me. I would gladly let her rule my life because of course, she was correct, I was unnecessary.

She gave a smile and bent her head down at an angle so that she was looking up at me with those deep penetrating eyes.

" Tell Murdoc your going to visit your father, when you leave though, you will go by my direction, to somewhere not too far from here. Now, I don't want you leaving today of course though, no, they would suspect something was up. "

I gave her a confused look, I hardly understood what she had just said. I was just too stupid I guessed.

She sighed and rolled her eyes. " In a few days, I will tell you when of course, You will go to Murdoc, I will tell you what to say right next to you, and then I will tell you where to go once you have gotten the okay from him. Alright? "

I just nodded once and looked out towards the sky again, I saw a few eagles soaring across the sky.

" Don't worry about it right now. Well get to it later alright? "

I didn't respond but she didn't seem to mind at all.

" Oh Stu..it's a very cruel world out there.." She whispered in my ear.

" Y-Yea'..I't is.." I told her back as I unraveled myself from my sort of cocoon that I managed to get myself into and straightened my tired back out.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and thought of it be Som's until I finally heard a different voice. Not one so enticing, not one so seductive..one that seemed to be laced with sadness, fear, and concern.

Noodle.

I had to shake away the thought though, I knew her voice had to be laced with hate, woe, and disgust. She had always been a good actor. I should of known from the start that she had thought of me as nothing but a weakling, a moron, a dullard.

" 2-D, we worry about you, Murdoc told us you would not be coming for practice to'day. " She said as she plopped herself down beside me, letting her legs hang over the side.

I remembered when it used to just be just me and her up here, watching the sunset which would happen hours from now of course. It seemed so long ago now, like it had been all a set-up when that had all happened. It hurt to even remember those flashbacks anymore.

I didn't answer her. I clsoed my eyes and balled my hands into fists.

" 2-D, please tell me if not anyone else, what it wrong with you? Please 2-D..I do not want to-" She stopped abruptly as a sob emitted from her throat.

" A sob? Oh please! Crying wont win you over, will it 2-D! ? " Som yelled with a scoff.

I didn't reply, I turned my head and opened my mouth, but then closed it again.

Noodle reached out and wrapped her arms around me. " Please..2-D, I worry..we all worry! Even Murdoc does not seem to be himself today because of his new change in emotions! _He_ even worries! I know that if he had a different religion he would pray for you to become better! "

I made no move to talk, I just listened.

" I-I prayed though! Are you sick? Do you not feel well? Perhaps it might be your pills that do this to you?" She gave me a pleading look, one of sadness, I just stared baffled.

Worried? They were worried about me? I thoguht..I thgouht they hated me..

" THEY _DO_ HATE YOU! " Som screamed beside me.

" Why will you not talk to us 2-D-san? Do you not see we worry? We all love you as part of this family and you do not act like it! " Noodle got into a sudden fit of anger and unwounded herself from me.

Tears streamed down her face and she stood up. " please..when you can, 2-D,..talk to us..someone..we will help you! We all love you..we hate if somethign were to happen to y-.." She looked down and then up at the sky quickly, and then walked away from the rooftop.

" You don't believe her do you? She's just a good actor! I bet they all made her come up here and tell you that stuff! It hardly even looked real Stu! Oh and there's another thing! She didn't even call you by your real name! If she cared, she would of called you Stu or Stuart! "

I looked at Som and then nodded. She was right! I couldn't throw away all that I had learned because of one **_acting_** lesson! It was lies! All of it! If she had cared..if she had _really_ cared, she would of came up _before_ even _practicing_! She would of come up and tried to get me to come down with her! She would of_ forced _me!

" Yes..Yes exactly! " Som replied as she came over to me.

" I h'ate them _aoll_.." I whispered.

" They think they can _trick you_! " she yelled wickedly.

I sniffed, trying to keep myself from crying and I continued looking out at the graves. I was starting to wish one of them would be mine.

" I'm a losa' aren't I Som? " I whispered.

For once, there was no answer. I was left alone..All alone..in complete solitude...to listen to my own breaking thoughts.

**OK! Yay! Please review! If you review, I will make a new chapter very very soon! Hopefully maybe even by tomorrow! (: **


	6. Emotion Control

**Extermination**

_"..Give up..if you wanna survive...What's the matter with me?..."_

_" ..It's funny..till your left to kill yourself.."_

_Both Quotes: 2-D, from song:Latin Simone_

Chapter 6- _Emotion Control_

**2-D's P.O.V**

I sat hurdled up in a ball in my room, refusing to come out of the small fetal position I was in on the bed. For _three days_ I had been in the _same_ room, of course it was _my_ room but that wasn't the point.

but _nothing_ was _really_ the point anymore..

Noodle always tried to _coax_ me into coming out of the room every morning but, as always, I turned her down with my constant stare at the wall and silence to her pleas.

I would _only_ answer Som.

Then Noodle would just bring back something to eat which I usually left untouched, then later she would come and pick up what I didn't eat and give me a different plate of food according to the time, which I also left completely untouched.

I had heard _little_ from Som, but that didn't mean she didn't pop up every once in a good while. She would pop up and talk to me, tell me different things. Like what everyone was saying about me outside of the confinement of my own room. She was good to me like that..

So good to me...

Sometimes she would even lay my head down in her lap and she would brush my hair with her palm... It made me feel some-what wanted, but it did not fill the hollowness that I felt in my head and throughout entire body. I don't think that would ever go away though..

Her touches felt cold and almost undesirable to anyone else.

Anyone else who was not me..

When Som popped up as usual, I did not even look up. I was so used to her coming and leaving just as unexpectedly that I hardly even held my breath anymore.

She waltzed over slowly and brushed my hair back again, cooing my name slowly. " Stu.."

I gave a small whimper of acknowledgment and did not raise my head from its current lazy position on my knees which were brought up to my chest. I wrapped my arms around my legs and looked into the darkness of my own solitary confinement for a bedroom.

There was silence between us, the only sound being my hair falling back onto my solid head and then being pushed back again. The sound made me almost lull into a nice nap, but her next words penetrated my thoughts like a knife through flesh.

I had been thinking much darker lately as I noticed my own thoughts becoming more morbid and demented every moment.

" What do you see..in.._yourself_? " She asked softly and slowly like syrup trickling down a mountainous stack of pancakes, the last words were stuck softly in such a sweet, seductive, and yet harsh tone.

I guess the thoughts of pancakes weren't very morbid at least, maybe I had a small shred of sanity left at least. Even if it was only a sliver. A mountainous stack of pancakes almost sounded delightful unless the syrup was actually blood and the pancakes were actually humans and..well there I went, talking all _demented_ and psychotic-_like.._again..

" Yea', Wha' _do_ you see in yerself? " A voice that sounded a lot like mine asked, it wasn't Som, and it couldn't of been Murdoc, Noodle, or Russel.

I turned around but there was nothing to be seen.

" F-Failure. " I answered slowly as I turned back to Som.

" Failur'? "

There the voice was again!

I turned around yet again, my wall was there, my off-white wall that had been snow white when I had moved into this room, but there was something else there along with it.

I gasped, for once in a long time, I was surprised by something again.

There was another _me _standing there with a sad expression on his face, his entire-self was blue. His skin was a light blue, his hair was dark blue, even his clothes were just a different _shade_ of blue.

Even his expression was blue, he looked so..sad. His eyes were half-closed, his mouth was open but just a small amount, he stood hunched over while his arms hung low, and his knees were bent in a "_giving up"_ look.

I looked over next to me where Som was sitting, her legs crossed politely with a small smirk on her face.

" That's you yet again. That's your _melancholic _or _depressed_ side..I guess you can see that he's probably your _main _side now though.." She rolled her eyes and then flicked her hand out as she took a sudden interest in her long beautifully tamed nails.

" Oh, an' I'm suddenly nothin'! ? " Someone screamed.

I whipped my head to the front of the room and the way I had been facing before and saw me _again_, but this time he was _red _tinted or almost _scarlet_ colored, perhaps even _crimson_?

Som sighed and rolled her eyes still looking at her nails.

I watched as sudden clones popped up in various colors. There was a purple me, a yellow me, green, orange, brown, ghostly white, silver, pink, and any other color you could possibly ever think up of.

I looked around and sat up. The purple one reached out to me and give a sympathetic look, he took a step forward, pushing through the crowd a baby step at a time.

" He's _sympathy_,but...you should_ really_ kick him out of you mind.."

" Wha'?..." I murmured as I looked around confused.

" Not all 'ope 'as been los' 2-D! " The pink winked at me with a huge grin on his face, and a small bounce in his step or hand gestures.

" _Happiness_.." Som said to me without me even asking, " I don't like him to much either.."

" Bu'..Bu'! Wha' am I supposed to do with all these-"

Then she suddenly dissapeared, just like she _always_ did when I had a question for her to answer.

I looked out at the many sad, happy, confused, angry, and all the other emotions of the rainbow's eyes.

" Wha' am I supposed to do? " I whispered sadly as I put my head in my hands.

I sat with legs over the edge now, them on the floor _properly _as Noodle put at times. She had always laughed at that word, god knows why.

" Give in..your supposed to give in.." Melancholy answered with a mono-tone expression after a short period of silence.

" Wha'? " I whispered as I slowly raised my head to face him.

" Just completely _give up_.."

" I already 'ave! " I yelled uselessly.

Then just as I said so, they were all gone. Even though I had no idea what the meaning of all that had happened was, I found out something else. Even my own emotions believe I have failed, they believe I should give up and not go on..

And if I was not mistakened I could of swore that I head the whispered words, " _Exactly_. " In my ear at that exact moment.

**yay! Another update, another chapter closer to the very BEST part of this story and sadly..almost the end..well, please review, I would love for a **_reason_** to update other then just wanting to MYSELF! LOL! **


	7. Anticipation

**E**x_t_**e**_r_**m**i**_n_**a_t_i**o**n

_" Here on the nineteenth floor, the neon lights make me calm.."_

_Quote: 2-D from song Hong Kong_

Chapter 7- **Anticipation**

_2-D's P.O.V_

I breathed in the stale scent of my room and then the I breathed in the scent of the garage, a scent I hadn't smelled in quite a while, unless you counted the small bit of the aroma that seeped in when Noodle would open the door to set food inside.

I closed my eyes and breathed in again. I hated doing things against my own will.

Just last night, Som had come in with a different motive then showing me all my emotions like she had did earlier that day, she come in with a sick, twisted grin and began to tell me that I needed to get out of Kong studios, talking about what she had on the roof-top that one day..

She put her hand on my lap and ran it down to my knee.

She rubbed my left leg, going up and down, and began whispering to me what I was to do.

Now, as I stood at the elevator listening to it's annoying tune which I used to find humorous or even catchy.

"_It's coming up..it's coming up..it's coming up..it's coming up..it's there. " _The familiar voice of Shaun Ryder sounded throughout the hallway.

It was morning and everyone would be at breakfast which slightly put me on the edge. I hated the thought of actually facing everyone..everyone who hated me..

As the elevators closed Som popped up next to me and the beginning of Murdoc is god began playing inside the elevator. I grit my teeth together as I remebered the day we recorded thats song, I had enjoy singing that song because it was for my idol. My best friend in the entire world.

But now?

Now I hated even listening to myself talk about him being god, the only part of the song I liked was when I said that he died.

" Now, when you get there, just act like you love them all like you used to, when you were so stupid...don't act too happy though..or they'll _suspect_ something.."

" Mmm Hm.." I answered back to her as my best response without breaking down and crying.

" Now you have your bags packed correct? Like I told you to? "

" Y-Yea'.."

" Good boy..such a good little boy..."

I swallowed as she put a hand around my shoulders and brought her face to nuzzle in the crook of my shoulder.

The doors dinged open and Noodle's little cry of " _Oh! " _in the dare song sounded out as they opened.

I stepped out, Som still clinging to me.

" Smile..look _cool_.." Som whispered in my shoulder, still rubbing her head into my neck harder.

I swallowed and closed my eyes hard, and then raised my head. Trying to fight the tears that came, I gave a wicked smile like I had used in the music video for Tomorrow comes today, a twisted smile.

I walked through the corridor and the evilness in the smile seemed to evaporate into a some-what innocent smile.

I breathed out, the smile plastered to my face like make-up and opened the door nervously.

_'Make-up..fake beauty..' _I thought to myself annoyingly so though..

It looked as if Russel had been digging into some steak and eggs, Murdoc had been reading some sort of newspaper, not on I had ever seen though, and Noodle had been at the stove doing something that I couldn't possibly ever understand most likely considering my idiocy level..

" 2-D-san! " Noodle squealed, she pushed her bangs out of her eyes as if to make sure that she was seeing correctly.

" Hey luv. " I gave her a bigger smile and almost cried when I thought of her secretly hating me. How could she do this to me?

The worst part was that she was pretending to hate me, she wouldn't just show it..just tell me..maybe it wouldn't hurt so bad if she just..

" What 'ave you been doin' in that room this whole time faceache? " Murdoc asked suspiciously, raising an eyebrow.

" N-Nofink..jus'..sittin'..thinkin' I guess.." I replied rubbing the back of my neck nervously.

" Thinkin'! ? We don' want a hospital trip for sweet satan's sake! " Murdoc yelled white a smirk.

" Hey! C'mon man! You know what Muds, don't even try to cover up for what you've been doing this whole time 2-D has been locked up in his room! " Russel exclaimed suddenly.

I could only imagine what Murdoc had been doing, probably making some more pacts and trying to curse me for my entire life if he hadn't already..they probably all joined in..

The thought of them all in little devil outfits, running around a fire with my '_voodoo-doll-self' _roasting over it sent shivers down my spine but I tried to hide it.

" Wot! ? " Murdoc screamed completly offended.

Russel rolled his eyes and looked over to me again with a small smile.

" Murdoc was even worried about ya! He was _instin'_ that Noodle went down two more times then she was every day! I had to try and _convince_ them that checking up on you more would just keep ya in soltairy _longer_! " Russel told me with an knowing expression on his face.

" T-T- W-Well tha's _rubbish!_" Murdoc yelled, ending in a very high-pitched squeaky tone.

" True and you_ know_ it Muds. " Russel sighed and rolled his eyes again.

I sat down next to Russel while twiddling my fingers nervously so.

Som rolled her own eyes and sat next to me on thin air, it didn't surprise me though. She sat on nothing as it looked like and crossed her legs in a lady-like manner.

She put her hands together on one knee and smirked, looking at everyone's faces.

" Tell them that you had gotten sad news. " She told me while running a finger down my arm, cold as ice melting and dripping down hot skin..

I opened my mouth and took a breath in. " I..I got bad news is all.." I said quietly looking at the table.

" Bad news 2-D-san? " Noodle asked with concern lining her voice.

_Fake_ concern.

It was all an act..Som helped me and now I could identify what was they really thought of me.

" Y-yea'.." I whispered biting my lip.

" Tell them that your mother is very sick and doesn't look like she's going to make it through the week. "

_' That's..sad..and **detailed**...' _I thought in my head, why did I have to be so detailed with the excuse, wont make it through the _week_? _Really_?

" If you want them to believe you, come up with a detailed excuse, I promise it'll work better. Besides, you mother hates you, who cares? "

" My..My mum's real sick..she..well..the doc said she probably ain't gonna make it by the end o' the week.." I followed Som's advice and it looked like that advice was spun from pure gold. Besides, my mum _did_ hate me..

Right?

Noodle gave a small gasp and Russel's jaw opened slightly with surprise, Murdoc's face still seemed to be in a scowl, not showing whatever he felt.

" Ah man, that's horrible yo.." Russel whispered in response.

" I need ta' see her.." I mumbled without even Som's guidance for once.

" Oh, your doing a_ marvelous_ job my little Stuart! " Som yelled with glee for once.

" Yes "

" NO! "

Both Russel and Murdoc answer at the same time. Russel answering with a _'Yes'_ and Murdoc answering with a rude _'No'_.

I bit my lip in anticipation.

I looked over and saw Som glare towards Murdoc even though he couldn't see it. I almost felt like I was going to die from the cold stare and I wasn't even the one being stared down!

How could they not see her?

" _Yes_, he_ can **Muds**_! " Russel said with a warning tone tinging his voice.

Murdoc glared at him and bared his teeth menacingly.

" So _what_! ? The Dullard stays locked up in a room forever, wont come to practice or anything and then he expects me to allow him to go and see his _poor_, _sick_, mother? NO WAY! "

Russel leaned over the entire table and raised Murdoc up his shirt collar up, striking Murdoc with fear for a split second.

" Listen to me..D _is_ going to see his mom, and if _you_ don't shut your face, then _I_ will shut it _for you_.." Russel commanded him in a dangerously low voice.

Murdoc grumbled some curse words and then folded his arms, even in his hostage-like state. He rolled his eyes and looked the other way, obviously aggravated at being shown up.

Or obviously aggravated that I was still alive after staying in my room for so long without social contact with anyone except Noodle. I knew the whole _"Murdoc was worried"_ was a lie, a very pathetic excuse for a lie too, anyone in there right mind wouldn't believe something like that!

I looked down at the table and waited for either Som to tell me to do something or for Russel to say something. It was getting awkwardly quiet.

" Okay D, go ahead and go pack your bags and stuff, _**Muds** will drive you to the airport. _" Russel said the last part loudly enough for Muds to hear and take in quite clearly enough.

" _OH NO I WONT_! "

Russel glared at him and Murdoc was just about to say something back to him when Som yelled to me and I reacted as fast as possible.

" TELL HIM NO! TELL HIM NO! "

" N-No! " I blurted out suddenly.

They both turned and gave a very confused look.

" I..I mean..no fanks..But I think I'll walk to the airport... " I replied, shrugging as if everything was normal and we were having a casual talk.

" You sure? It's almost a mile away! " Russel said as Murdoc glanced over at me, giving a sneering dirty look.

" Y-Yeah..I got to go some other places on my way too, it's not that big of a deal. " I murmurred as I pulled my eyes away from Murdoc's deadly gazing eyes.

" Well, alright..I guess.." Russel replied.

" OH, NOW HOLD ON A MINUTE-! " Murdoc began randomly but Russel stood up, shaking the entire table and Murdoc quit talking in a flash.

" Go 'head D. We'll see you in a few, alrigh'? " Russel replied with a small smile.

I nodded once and stood up with a modest expression, pressing my two index fingers together nervously.

" Go.." Som ordered.

I got up and turned around quickly, leaving the entire kitchen area without another sound.

**Eep! Som scares me..**

**If anyone was wondering, Som is not just how 2-D pronounces it, it is her name which comes from the word Sombre which means dark, gloomy, and lowering in french! (: **

**Anywho, why does Som want 2-D to leave! ? Will 2-D finally see through Som's lies! ? Why did Murdoc randomly yell after excepting that 2-D was going to go! ? Find out..SOME of the answeres in the next chapter! PLEASE REVIEW! (: **


	8. The Intro To The Almost End

**-EXTERMINATION-**

(kind of a long intro to this chapter because I felt like it. lol! Well anyways, were getting close to the very end. The end of what though? The story..or 2-D? MUAHAHAHA!-ehem..continue!)

**Breathing**

_The Intro To The Almost End_

Living is as simple as breathing. Breathing on the back of my neck only signals that I'm still alive. That my lungs are still working and my heart hasnt even stopped it's slow beating.

And as I wait, I sit in silence and I know that there is only darkness.

Misery sets in, along with the insufferable melancholy. There is no more, there is no less.

Cold pelets of soft white crinkle my hair, making it stiff in frozen, but whats so scary is that it is summer.

The frozen breeze bites my face, taking away my breath until I can breath no more and then thats when darkness sets in the most and I realize I am no longer alive.

I haven't been alive for some time now but now the realitity sets in that reality can not be happiness and joy but only suffering and misery. But what could I expect? What could I of ever hoped for other then this?

For there to be more? Laughs in my face would only set in mind. My own destructive mentalility coming into my brains like a parasite, eating at the very flesh and brain matter of it. Almost like a labotomy, I have become nothing. I am nothing. And no more breathing will take place.

My heart has stopped beating, my face has began to become freezing, and I shall always be seething.

In pain.

In dispose, in this world that no one knows, hides the truth and hides the face of another mans disgrace.

I cannot see without the light to guide the way at night. But does this matter? Oh no, in the end everything is rot.

And in the end there is no brerathing, there is only life and vitality in which become to an end. So what's the point of anything anymore.

Whats the point..

I sigh and that shows only one thing.

I'm still alive, cursed again to be able to live in my own insufferable thoughts.

In the end there is only one thing...

...darkness...

**Chapter 8-Another World**

As I walked out of the kitchen and made my way to my room, I could wince in mentalyl as I thought about each of them. I mean, it might of been obvious to see that Murdoc hated me, maybe it was even obvious to other people that Russel has a distaste for me and I just didn't notice it because..well..I was a dullard and all but my Noodle..

My precious little Noodle..hates me? It was a sickening truth to swallow. But I tried so hard to. It was a really gross pill that had the capsule around it that had that taste to it that made you want to puke and it was so big that it was really hard to swallow and once you do..it seems like you can just about never get that disgusting after taste out of your mouth.

That's exactly what it was like.

That's the only thing I could really compare it to. Wasn't that about the only thing I knew about? To them it was. To them I was nothing more then a walking pill.

It made me wanna go die somewhere in a cold, dreaded place. Just lean down and surrender my soul to the everlasting dark bliss.

But I knew I couldn't ..I couldn't just do something simple for once.

I noticed that I was almost to my own room by now and entered it grevingly.

" What do you think your doing? " Som asked with a sneer plastered on her face, a look of distaste lining her every facial feature.

Her lips were snarled in an almost menacingly way and her eyebrows were raised as if she were looking at some sort of mutant.

" I'm gettin' my stuff to pack.." I whispered, my words cold and flat with no sense of emotion. Talking with emotion just hurt too much for me.

" No, no, no...my little Stuart...I'm going to take you somewhere where you don't need anything and you shall _forever_ be in eternal bliss..forever..You'll be where the ones who love you are. You'll be with me..."

I stopped for a moment. My heart almost stopped beating, I looked at her wide eyed.

" You love me Som? "

" Of _course_ I do..You just need a little work and motivation and you shall be perfect..I promise.."

" W-Well...alrigh'.."

So leaving my room with only my pills in hand, and a cellphone in my pocket, I left the carpark and Kong Studios. Not looking back once.

Why would I? Why would I look back at those who hate me? I had the person who loved me right next to me, taking me to eternal bliss...

Right?

" You'll never have to live under lies again my sweet Stu..never _ever_ again.."

I could only nod in response. I would never have to live under lies again. I could only thank the heavens that I could be saved by such a saint as Som. But why me? Why would she ever want to help someone as useless and stupid as me? Did she see a future in me?

I didn't understand.

Why was this _all _happening to _me_?

" Because I have faith in your ignorant little soul Stuart Pot. You have no _idea._.." She whispered in my ear as she began to float on her stomach, one leg laying straight out, the other bent upwards and she used one hand to prop her head up while the other was forming little patterns on my neck.

She really was quiet superior compared to me...it wasn't hard to notice..

" Oh Stu! " She yelled out dramatically and sighed out as she nuzzled her head into my neck. " Oh Stu..we will be so happy together..I promise you..."

" I don' understan' Som...I though' you hated me guts..."

" Oh no, no, no! I don't hate you! I simply..._love_..you...you are simply..divine...you just needed a guiding hand at first..a tough little push to get you going..but now...now we shall be together forever..."

" Togetha'...foreva'..."

" Yes..forever...and you shall love me, isn't that right? "

" Y-Yes Som..I lov' yew..."

" Yes and you shall listen to me, right? My sweet little Stuart Pot? "

" O'-o' c-course.."

" Of course you want whatever I want too, right Stewie? "

" Y-Ye' Som! O' course I want whateva' yew want! "

She smiled and I plastered a huge sickly grin on my face.

She's the one who loved me! She's the one who saved me! She's the _only _one who cares for me!

Of course I would do whatever she wished...No matter what it was..I would do it and she would be happy and we would be the perfect couple..just like how Paula and I were supposed to be...

" S-Som? "

" Yes? " She whispered in my ear.

" I trust you with me life, I want to be as great as you are. I want it to be the same for me as it is for you. I will only be able ta' see you, and you will only be able ta' see me."

She smiled, giving that same Cat like apperance.

" Oh Stu! " she screamed in joy as she wrapped her long, thin, feminine, pale arms around me.

" Som...you're acting all..different.."

" Oh Stu, I'm just so happy..I'm actually happy for once in a long time my sweet little Stuart Pot..I just..I'm just in _love_ with you.."

" I..I love yew too Som..but.."

" She lurched away from me and gave a growl. " But what? "

Her ferocity was bone chilling and her expression would make a dead man come back to life and die all over again if that was even possible.

" B-But are we there yet..? " I squeaked.

" Oh.." She gave her feline smile again and brushed a stray piece of my blue hair out of my face.

She got close to my lips as I stopped walking down the sidewalk for a moment. It seemed we were in some sort of town where the population was..zero? No one was out on the streets at all..

Her face got closer and closer and her amazing scent got stronger and stronger. Her lips were only a millimeter away from touching.

" Only a little ways longer...my love.."

Her breath smelt like mint and weirdly floral. The breath was nothing compared to the soft delicate lips that were soon pressed to my own though. It was like a fast violin was being played in my head, the way it made me feel was unbelieveble.

Her soft, cold hands grasped at my arms and made there way to my face slowly until she squeezed my face hard and pushed away, catching her breath and smiling furiously

I bashfully gave a small smile and then she ordered me on my way. We walked for a bit until she finally halted me, I looked up, hazily looking at some sort of apartment that looked worn and broken down. Weeds were sticking out of it at all ends and vines reached up as if reaching for the sunlight.

"Go inside, go inside." Som whispered to me as she touched my neck tenderly.

I swallowed and then looked at it questioningly for a moment, but decided best that it was no good to question her. She had only done good for that far, there wasn't a possible way that she could ever be wrong by then.

She was my Guardian Angel! My saviour! How could I deny her then when we had gotten as far as we had?

I nodded once and went on my way inside, I supposed she was pleased and in that itself, it made me happy, it made me proud that I had done good, and then I realized. I was being shaped and broken into pieces and being rebuilt. I would soon be the model of perfection in Som's eyes and maybe the whole world would see me as perfection one day and then all of Gorillaz would be done and over and would look at me, jealousy in their eyes, and Noodle would be the first one I hurt. She would be the first person that I would-

"Stu, come on now, we haven't much time to perfect you. There is quite a bit of work to be done now." Som said as she motioned for me to follow her as she went through the door.

I woke from my dreams and walked inside, abiding her words as I followed her inside. I looked around, it looked as if at one point it was most likely just a cheap hotel, drugs were probably tossed around quite a bite, and prostitutes hung out by the door, waiting for a customer.

She went up a flight of stairs and I stopped sight seeing enough to walk up also, we passed each room until she got to one particular room, room number 204. She opened the door with ease and ushered me in. Everything inside was still there just in a gross form. Beds were still there, but they were moldy and gray, the covers torn and nibbled at by god knew what animals. The carpet was muddy and sun bleached by the window area from the window actually being punched out, leaving nothing but a messy hole to be honest. Outside of this hole was a landing with stairs going upwards or downwards. I didn't exactly trust it though.

The door to the bathroom was thankfully still intact and I didn't dare open it. I walked in slowly and then I turned.

There was a mirror on the wall, hanging with a large crack down the middle. I looked reflection with distaste.

"I'm hideous ain't I Som?" I whispered.

She suddenly appeared once more behind me as she wrapped her arms around my long neck and kissed it, looking in the reflection herself she stuck out her bottom lip and then suck it back in.

"Stu, I told you I'm going to fix you. Don't you trust me?"

"O' course I do Som! But..can you really fix.." I paused for a moment and then pointed at my face. "This?"

She smiled and closed her eyes as she turned to me, I turned to like at her as she opened her eyes. "Of course I can."

* * *

"Lards!" Murdoc yelled as Russel held him up in the air. "Listen ta' me! I was tryin' ta'-"

Murdoc stopped his complaining as Russel, his nemesis at that very moment in time, then started to look at him funny. The bassist then tried to ask what in the hell he was looking at with a sour face but found he couldn't talk and it was getting hard to breath. Russel was suffocating him.

Murdoc wriggled his legs slowly but found it too much work to do it and instead tried out the other opportunity. Pretend to die. Murdoc did a dramatic choking sound and fake coughed, and then in a blink of an eye, lolled his head back.

Russel instantly set him down carefully.

"Aw crap. Muds? Muds, ya' aright man? I didn't mean ta' actually hurt ya' man! I just wanted to get you on eye level! I don't know my own strength!" Russel blabbered about as he squatted down.

Murdoc opened both his eyes, scaring the drummer into falling backwards onto the floor. Murdoc glared.

"See? Now were on eye level in a safe way mate."

Russel rolled his eyes and then continued his lesson that he was trying to talk to Murdoc about before he had interrupted him with that nickname he gave him, _'lards' _but it seemed Murdoc had something very important to say as he cut him off in an instant.

Noodle had gotten up form her seat sometime ago to watch and make sure Murdoc was alright after he had done a fake-death-skit but stood there now, slightly amused by the sight in front of her.

Two grown up men, talking together on the floor in the kitchen, indian style.

"OKay, okay, listen. We got anotha' concert coming up, you just let 2D walk right on outta here." Murdoc explained in a slightly calm voice.

Russel raised his eyebrows up a bit and cleared his throat, "Well..uh.."

"We can't reschedule." Murdoc said slowly.

"Is this a big concert?"

"Bigger than the last one we had mate."

Russel shoved his face into one palm and then stood up slowly. "Alright, were gonna have to just get 2D's mom down here then. We'll schedule her a flight on a private jet and all that jazz."

Murdoc growled. "Tha's what I was _tryin' _to explain! TWENTY MINUTES AGO!"

Russel glared at him and pointed a finger menacingly before giving him a hand to get up. Murdoc grumbled but took the hand as he wasn't having too great of a day with his left leg. When he had been young, his father had broken his leg, on purpose of course, and since he never got to go to the Hospital and get proper healing all done, it didn't heal right, ever. It hurt occasionally but never did he complain about it. That showed weakness, something Murdoc would never know how to show, or would show if he knew how.

Murdoc stretched out before turning to Noodle. "C'mon Noodle luv, were gonna go find faceache." He murmured to the young girl who smiled and skipped over to the bassist happily. She ran past him and down the lfight of stairs. Murdoc sighed and looked down the mant stairs.

He had a bad feeling through his bones, and this time it wasn't from his father's past abusive hobby.

**Long time no update. Sorry 'bout that. Busy I guess. Anyway, hope ya' like? New Chapters should be coming faster, :) **


End file.
